


《眼色》

by jessline0324



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, 平行宇宙, 沒抒發的慾望, 脫衣酒吧, 鋼管舞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessline0324/pseuds/jessline0324
Summary: This is a translated version of 《Sight》,made by elegantuan (prdsdefsus).這是《Sight》的翻譯版本，作者是elegantuan (prdsdefsus)。If you liked it ,please go give her a kudos.如果你喜歡這篇文章，請記得給原作者一顆小心心唷！原文指路：https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830289





	《眼色》

**Author's Note:**

> 原作：《Sight》  
作者：elegantuan (prdsdefsus)  
翻译：呱张
> 
> ※平行宇宙  
※发生在脱衣舞酒吧的故事  
※承衍穿西装  
※57  
※R-15

↑↑↑翻譯授權Authorization ↑↑↑

正文開始。

//承衍从没想过自己会特别去注意哪个脱衣舞者。//

承衍对他要去的这间脱衣酒吧并没有多少期待。他只想要喝点什麽、瞧几眼舞者，然后取笑他那些对穿太少的女孩子们虎视眈眈的朋友。他不准备当带人出场过夜的一员，承衍只想要纾解一下出席正式社交场合而累积出来的压力。当然他们也可以选择普通的酒吧，承衍只是人太好才让朋友拽进了会脱衣服的这间。  
但当他的视线捕捉到某个钢管舞者的影子时，事情起了变化－－而且对方是个男的。那个男人有着厚实的肩膀，看起来像淋了一身蜜糖、温暖的肤色衬得整个人闪闪发光，而他的五官宛若是凋刻之神亲自下凡刻出来的，承衍发现自己已经开始喜欢他了。

「欸，」承衍拉拉他旁边的女子——而对方正毫不客气地用力亲吻着他的朋友Nathan，被打断的女子凶狠地瞪向承衍，让他差点因为偷笑而忘记自己要说什麽，「抱歉，我只是，」他喘口气、瞄了那个还绕着钢管舞动的男人一眼，「我只是想知道那是谁。」  
女子似乎被承衍的话惊得愣住了几秒，她望向承衍注视着的方向、困惑地回头看承衍，手却忙碌地试着解开Nathan的领带，「你对他有兴趣？」  
承衍耸肩，试着让自己有礼貌一点，「你在这裡没看过同性恋吗？」  
「不是啦，」女子说，「只是他…嗯，不是那麽有经验。他超级新的，而且好像还没接过客喔……他就是在那裡表演而已。」  
承衍挑起眉，手抵着下巴，嘴角的笑意无法抑止地往上扬起、弯出胜利的弧度，视线黏在钢管舞者身上，「了解……换句话说我是他的第一次囉？」  
「是啊，」女子说，「如果你不介意的话，我现在要继续专心亲这位帅哥了。」  
「不，不介意。」承衍微微笑了下，往另外一个靠近钢管的沙发走去，找了个位置安置好自己。舞者的每个动作看起来又慵懒又温和，让承衍无比感谢这支美丽的钢管舞。他飢渴地舔着嘴唇，交叠双腿、环抱着胸口，安静地看着舞者。  
承衍可能注视得太用力了。舞者很快地停止表演，看向承衍的位置，当承衍拍拍大腿示意男人靠过来、而让男人显得有些迟疑的时候，承衍只是微微地勾了下嘴角。至少对方不是不懂意思，承衍一边想着、一边将男人往他靠过来的每一步每个动作都收进眼底，当总算清楚看见男人的脸庞时，他几乎要忘记怎麽呼吸。

「呃……我就坐在这裡吗……？」  
承衍轻笑，「第一次服务客人？」  
男人不肯看他，承衍猜对方可能是太害羞了，他得再做点什麽引导对方多说点话，「过来吧，来这裡坐着。」  
承衍看得出来，这男人真的完全没有服务过任何客人——这让他感觉自己非常特别，太特别了，特别到让他好想深深地铭刻进男人裡面，一旦抽离分毫都会让他更加期待下一次探索。男人小心翼翼地坐到他大腿上，承衍立刻轻柔地托着男人蜂蜜光泽的脸颊、渐渐地缩短两人唇瓣之间的距离，承衍几乎能够感觉到男人温暖而颤抖的气息抚过自己的嘴。  
「你叫什麽？」  
「翰、翰洁。」  
承衍歪了歪头，一边用拇指轻轻地磨蹭着翰洁的下嘴唇、一边深深地看进翰洁的眼底，笑容一闪而逝，「那麽翰洁，」他小声地低语，「我会让你知道夜晚有多长。」

※

湿润而深刻的亲吻，像在燃烧的肌肤，另一个人舌尖的味道；承衍发现自己正逐渐陷入疯狂。为翰洁疯狂。  
他们的双脣如此契合，亲吻时翰洁发出的闷哼使承衍想要品尝更多。他决定不再浪费时间，一路往下、舔吻着浅棕色的汗湿皮肤，贪婪地啃咬火热肌肤的同时感受着上头淡淡的咸味；翰洁吓得缩了一下、然后马上抱紧承衍的脖子，承衍无法用言语形容自己的心情，但他对这一切实在无法更加满意了。  
「你想被看吗？」他对着滚烫的皮肤低声地问、刻意让唇瓣轻轻地贴着好让对方更加敏感，任由睫毛在露出来的胸膛上来回搔刮——承衍实在爱极了人们因为他的触碰而变得敏感又软糯的模样。  
「什、什麽？」承衍注意到翰洁在发抖，喘着试图获取更多空气。这只让承衍重新对翰洁的唇瓣有了兴趣，他们的鼻尖在承衍忙着追逐另一个男人的唇瓣时轻轻擦身而过，而他的手正按在翰洁胸口，试图让翰洁更加气喘吁吁。这一点都不费工夫，承衍轻轻柔弄着对方、唇贴着唇低声呢喃，视线牢牢锁在翰洁有些慵懒的眼神裡，「我说，你想被看吗？」

承衍看见的景色实在不能更迷人了。翰洁的腿颤抖着，唇瓣微微张开、不小心漏出来的那些小声低喃让承衍忍不住叼着那对唇瓣轻轻咬了咬，试着不要弄出更大声的声响。「嘿，」他在翰洁胸口描绘着看不见的图画、直到他再次碰到了敏感的部位，「回答我。」  
「我不——」翰洁看起来正努力试着不让自己呻吟出声，「我、我想，我…我不知道。」

承衍的黑色西装已经完全毁了，经过翰洁刚才的一阵胡乱挣扎之后全是皱褶，但他并不在意；承衍轻轻地瞥了翰洁一眼，「是吗？那，」他抓住翰洁的屁股，「你会跟我在这裡来一发吗？」

翰洁的震惊几乎要化作肉眼可见的实体，承衍忍不住轻笑了几声，「不愿意吗？」  
「我——」比起关注犹豫不决的回复，承衍此时选择继续亲吻翰洁的颈项、舔咬着那些柔软的部位，叼着皮肤发出轻柔的鼻音，这些微弱的颤动让翰洁很痒。

「我——不、我，我拒绝。」

承衍放开翰洁的脖子，退开些许、仔仔细细地观察着对方的模样，他举起手，再次温柔地抚着翰洁的脸颊，若有所思地揉弄它们，然后再次往下挪动拇指、滑过唇瓣，再次追逐着下唇的方向而去。  
翰洁出乎意料地张嘴叼住他的拇指、含进嘴裡吮吻，视线追着承衍的不放，彷彿在期待其他一些什麽似的。但承衍什麽都没做，除了不断称赞腿上的人之外，只是注视着对方又吻又舔又吸地将他的手指弄得溼答答的。

酒吧裡很吵，震耳欲聋的音乐不间断地播放，但承衍只听得到翰洁粗重的呼吸和他舔咬自己手指时发出的啧啧水声。「学得很快嘛，」承衍抽出他的手指、要翰洁换个姿势，「坐上来。」

承衍发现对方丝毫没有反抗的意思。另一个男人很快地站起又坐下，在重心不稳的短暂间隙裡被承衍看见他也起了性致的徵兆，承衍的视野裡捕捉到某些本来没有凸起的部位——他很快地将自己整个人安放在承衍的大腿上，手臂重新勾上承衍的脖子，随之出现的笑容证实了承衍的猜想。  
「让我看看你有多行。」承衍低声说，手按着翰洁的后脑勺、在他们的视线交错的瞬间轻轻勾起嘴角，让翰洁愣了一下。他不太确定地摸索着寻找承衍的领带并解开了它，接着一颗一颗地解开底下白衬衫的钮扣、露出些许结实的胸膛。翰洁抬眼看着承衍、像是在要求对他无礼凝视的宽恕或许可，但他只得到承衍纵容的一抹轻笑。  
「继续。」承衍鼓励地说，暗自希望翰洁能够做得更多、探索得更深入。过了一会，一双手轻轻贴上他的胸口，感受着体温的热度和皮肤底下的肌肉，承衍重重地叹了口气、快感从外而内将他浸没。  
「抱歉，我、」他听见翰洁咕哝，贴在承衍胸口的嘴唇开阖着，「我从来没服务过任何客人……」  
「我知道，」他说，手掌缓缓下落、从对方的后脑一路滑到颈背处，「但这并不会改变我想要你的念头。」

承衍不知道是不是自己的幻觉，他居然在如此昏暗的灯光下还能看见翰洁慢慢涨红了脸，整个人看起来有些脆弱。

「这…」翰洁呼了口气，手裡抓着承衍的白衬衫，「我……我其实不确定今晚……我没想过有人会对我……我就只是，在那里、表演……」

承衍笑了，脑中出现不久之前那个女人，她和翰洁说了一模一样的话，「这是脱衣酒吧耶，怎麽可能有人不想跟你来一发？」  
翰洁看起来更加窘迫了，「因为我，呃，不够有吸引力？」  
「别开玩笑了。」  
翰洁没有说话，承衍把自己的脑袋贴上对方的肩膀，就靠在那里对着舞者的后颈低语，双手慵懒地搂着翰洁的腰，「哪有人能不盯着你看？」  
翰洁在另一个男人又开始抚摸他的臀部时发着小小的抖，承衍觉得应该是自己的呼吸太灼人的关係、才会让身上这个人如此摇摇欲坠。

「不要？」

「……。」

获得对方的首肯绝对是承衍做任何事时最优先处理的步骤，所以他往后退、躺回皮革沙发上。

「今天不要也没关係，」承衍从他的裤子口袋裡掏出皮夹，用从裡面掏出来的名片抬起翰洁的脸，迫使他们的视线再次交会，「但我向你保证，我们还会再见面的。」  
承衍拉着翰洁、用缠绵的亲吻打断他的惊慌，他细细品尝着对方的唇瓣，很满意地发现对方变得更加慌乱。他把自己的名片塞给他、一边整理仪容，翰洁已经站起身准备走开了，承衍瞥了他一眼。

「下次见。」他说。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 译者补充：文内以视野内的景象、视线交会、谁看着谁等等跟视线有关的动作/句子贯穿，因此将篇名《Sight》（原意为视野）译为《眼色》，取「眼中的景色」、「眼神造就的氛围」之意。


End file.
